50 Reasons the Marauders Are Legends
by D.Black Siren
Summary: What the title says. This is a list of fifty of the countless reasons that the marauders are legendary. R
1. 50 Reasons

**Don't own the Marauders, only the pranks.**

* * *

1. Managing to get a detention _before_ being sorted into their house by levitating Lily Evans' cat down the isle of the Hogwarts Express. (James and Sirius)

2. Charmed Dumbledore's Lemon Drops so that they made his voice sound like it belonged to a five year old girl. (James and Sirius)

3. Writing "I love Mcgonagall" on Remus Lupin's face in ink while he slept. (James and Sirius)

4. Writing "I love Sirius" and "I love James" on James and Sirius' faces respectively in _pink_ ink while they slept. (Remus)

5. Turning Severus Snape's potions cauldron into a fluffy bunny-rabbit. (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter)

6. Slipping Lily Evans' a potion to turn her hair green as punishment for being Snape's friend. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

7. Survived being thrown to the giant squid by Lily Evans. (James and Sirius.)

8. Took Snape's pants off of him in the corridor; his pants were found on top of Gryffindor Tower waving like a flag. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

9. Proposing marriage to Mcgonagall in the middle of class and even presenting a ring. (Sirius)

10. Cursing Snape with greasy hair so Lily Evans will stop touching it. (James)

11. Transfiguring all the silverware and dishes on the Slytherin table into mini lions. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

12. Turning Severus Snape's clothes invisible in the middle of class. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

13. Introducing Peeves to a muggle air horn that they stole from a muggle born. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

14. Locking James Potter and Sirius Black in a broom closet together for three days to see if they'll confess their love for each other. (Remus and Peter)

15. Survived being locked in a broom closet together for three days, then getting detention for missing three days of lessens. (James and Sirius)

16. Managing to pass first year. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

17. Trying to transfigure Peter Pettigrew into a dinosaur. (James, Sirius and Remus)

18. Hanging all of Lily Evans' robes in the Whomping Willow. (James)

19. Taking creatures from the black lake and turning Filch's office into an aquarium. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

20. Trying to turn Severus Snape into a mermaid to keep the giant squid company. (James, Sirius,-not Remus; he knew it was impossible-and Peter)

21. Charming the professor's chairs at the head table to make fart noises every time the sit down; it lasted a week. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

22. Putting an Undetectable Extension Charm on the storage chest at the end of his bed, then kidnapping Lily Evans and putting her in it. (James)

23. Charmed all the Slytherin's robes to turn red and gold the morning of the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game. (Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

24. Hanging mistletoe laced with love potion all over the school which backfired and led to Sirius and Remus snogging. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

25. Sending a Howler to Lily Evans telling her how much he loves her. (James)

26. Charming the enchanted ceiling to snow in the middle of spring. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

27. Levitating Professor Binns desk to the ceiling where it stayed for days before the ghost professor noticed. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

28. Making the Black Lake glow in the dark. (Remus)

29. Asking out Lily Evans everyday for an entire school year. (James)

30. Covering Mcgonagall's office in muggle cat posters. (James, Sirius,Remus, and Peter)

31. Having a jousting match on broomsticks in the courtyard. (James and Sirius)

32. Writing their History of Magic essay in Gobbledegook. (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter)

33. Putting swings on the Whomping Willow. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

34. Transfiguring Snape's wand into a snake. (James and Sirius)

35. Carving a broomstick from a branch of the Whomping Willow and giving it to Severus and watching while it beat him up. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

rides on the giant squid to first years. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

37. Making all the second years quack like ducks. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

38. Charming Severus' shoes to make fart sound every time he takes a step. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

39. Lacing Peter's food with an original burping powder; he had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey. (James, Sirius, and Remus)

40. Putting an undetectable sinking pit in the courtyard. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

41. Turning the Great Hall "upside down" by putting everything in the room upside down on the ceiling. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

42. Making it monsoon in the corridors and passing out umbrella's riddled with holes. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

43. Turning a stairwell into a water slide and charging people a galleon per slide. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

44. Turning Filch into a cat and locking him in his office with Mrs. Norris so he can finally express his feeling for her. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

45. Managing to never get expelled. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

46. Turning the sorting hat purple with pink poke-a-dots before the the new first years could be sorted. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

47. Writing a love letter to Dumbledore from Mcgonagall in Mcgonagall's handwriting. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

48. Setting up Snape on a blind date with Moaning Myrtle. (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

49. Morphing Peter's memory so he believed he's name was Peter Petticoat. (James, Sirius and Remus)

50. Managing to lose Gryffindor the House Cup. every. single. year. (the Marauders)

* * *

**A/N: I wanna turn some of these into one-shots so review your favorites or the ones you want explained...and if you have you own reasons I'd love to hear them! (one-shots will be added on as chapters to this) :)**


	2. One Shot for 1

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**1. Managing to get a detention _before_ being sorted into their house by levitating Lily Evans' cat down the isle of the Hogwarts Express. (James and Sirius)**

* * *

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" I asked. Everywhere else was full. Well, everywhere except the room that annoying redhead was sitting in, but she told me to go away. Even pulled out her wand when I didn't. "Why would you want to sit in the doorway?" he asked. I smiled and sat across from him. "What's your name?" I asked. "Sirius Black. he replied before turning his attention back to the parchment in his hands. "What's that?" I asked curiously. He smirked though didn't look up at me. "None of your business." he replied.

I nodded and went back to thinking about that redhead girl and how annoyed I was that she wouldn't let me she with her. It doesn't matter, I told myself, it's not like I thought she was pretty or anything. "What's got your nickers in a twist?" Sirius asked. I shrugged and we fell into a dreadfully boring silence. "Sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked after awhile. "This girl wouldn't let me sit with her." I told him. He chuckled to himself and I glared at him. "Sorry mate." he laughed. I shrugged and looked out the window. "What's your name?" he asked. "James Potter." I replied.

We fell into another dreadfully boring silence before Sirius stood up. "Well I'm going to go change into my robes, then you maybe curse a cat." he said before leaving. "Why curse a cat?" I asked as I followed him into the isle. He shrugged. "Got any better ideas?" he asked. "Well, yeah." I admitted. He turned toward me with disbelief in his eyes. "Well then, lets here it." he told me. "Levitating a cat would be funnier." I told him factually. He nodded. "Okay, who should it be?" he asked and I smirked at him.

We changed into our robes and Sirius followed me to where the red haired girl was sitting by herself, except she was by herself anymore. A thin shy looking black haired boy was sitting with her, and she was smiling at him. "She's actually kinda cute." Sirius said. I glared at him. "Yeah? Well I can dibs." I replied, not knowing why I was frustrated and annoyed. Sirius laughed outright. "Better tell him that." Sirius teased nodded to the boy sitting with her.

I glared at the two of them for awhile better Sirius sighed dramatically. "Are we doing this or not?" he asked in annoyance. I nodded. "So what's the plan?" I asked. "Don't have one." he said looking intently at his target. I looked at him and realized he was kind of an moron. "Okay, lets do this." he said before rushing in and grabbing the cage the girl's cat was in. He ran past me with it and I followed. I pushed my glasses up my face as we ran. "Levitate the bloody cat!" Sirius shouted at me. I pulled my wand out of my robes and Sirius opened the cage. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I shouted. The cat floated into the air. It wiggled around hisses as it tried to get back to the ground.

Both me and Sirius found ourselves smiling as the redhead chased us down the isle with her cat floating above us. The train suddenly stopped and we ran to the closest exit followed by the redhead. We ran onto the platform and pushed through people trying to get away from the girl shouted hexes at us. "This just less fun." Sirius said and I nodded in agreement. We both ran face first into a wall and fell over only to look up and see that it wasn't a wall we ran into. The giant man shouted as the previously levitating cat locked its claws around his face. "Oops." I mumbled.

"What have you done?" the redhead girl shouted as she forgot about trying to hex us. The giant man pulled the cat off his face and handed it to the redhead. "What in Merlin's name are yer two doin'?" he demanded. "Lying on the ground." I replied seriously causing Sirius to chuckle. "Meet me after yer sorting." he said. "Why?" Sirius asked. "Yer two got yer-selves detention," the giant man told us before turning to the crowd. "Firs' years follow me!" he shouted.

We got in the boats quietly. I looked at Sirius to see him smiling. "What are you so happy about? We got detention." I asked him a little bitterly. "Yeah, but how many people get detention before being sorted into their house?" he countered. "You are happy about this!" I accused. "Duh." he said before pulling out the parchment he was reading earlier. "My parents gave me this to read on the train. It's a letter from them." he explained sadly. I was curious about what it said and why it made him want to curse a cat, but I didn't want to pry.

In the weeks to come I found out that the letter was a reminder of what they expected from him. I also found out that Sirius would do anything to not be the person his parents expected of him. I also found myself calling him my best mate and I had a feeling that we were going to stay that way for awhile.


End file.
